With increasing development of science and technology, various electronic devices (or computers) such as notebook computers, desktop computers or network servers have become indispensable devices in daily lives of people. Generally, during the operation of the electronic device, the temperature of the electronic components within the electronic device gradually increases. The elevated temperature may result in damage of the electronic components. For solving these problems, the electronic device is usually equipped with a heat dissipating mechanism. In accordance with a conventional heat dissipating mechanism, a fan is used to produce airflow to cool the electronic component through convection, or a heat dissipating unit made of a special material is attached on the electronic component to reduce the temperature through thermal conduction. In addition, a water cooling mechanism is one of the effective and common heat dissipating mechanisms.
The operating principles of the water cooling mechanism will be described as follows. Generally, the water cooling mechanism uses a cooling liquid (e.g., water or coolant) as the cooling medium, and uses a continuously-running pump to move the liquid within an applied system along a circulating loop. The liquid flows along sealed pipes. The pipes are distributed to the surfaces of the electronic components (e.g., the central processing unit) in the system. When the liquid with the lower temperature flows through the electronic component with the higher temperature, the liquid absorbs the heat from the electronic component to decrease the temperature of the electronic component. Then, through heat exchange, the heat is released from the pipes to the surroundings or another heat dissipating mechanism. Consequently, the temperature of the liquid is decreased. Then, the liquid is returned back to the system and transferred along the circulating loop to remove the heat.
A water-cooling head is one of the main heat dissipation components of the water-cooling piping system. The existing water-cooling head is usually made of copper or aluminum. The inner space of the water-cooling head has a chamber, a channel and associated structure. Consequently, the cooling liquid with the lower temperature can be introduced into the water-cooling head. Moreover, the water-cooling head is in direct contact with the electronic component. After the cooling liquid in the chamber or the channel absorbs the heat from the electronic component, the cooling liquid flows out of the water-cooling head. Consequently, the heat generated by the operating electronic component can be dissipated away.
For effectively utilizing the heat dissipating efficacy of each circulating loop, the system is designed to have a longer water-cooling head to be simultaneously in contact with plural heat sources (i.e., the electronic components) to remove the heat. The area of the bottom surface of the water-cooling head may be determined according to the overall size of the arrangement of the electronic components. Moreover, the electronic components are in contact with the bottom surface of the water-cooling head.
Generally, when the cooling liquid is just fed into the water-cooling head, the temperature of the cooling liquid is lower. That is, the front segment of the water-cooling head (i.e., the position near the inlet of the water-cooling head) has the higher heat dissipating efficacy. However, the heat absorbed by the same cooling liquid in the same chamber may be accumulated. In the rear segment of the water-cooling head (i.e., the position near the outlet of the water-cooling head), the amount of the accumulated heat that is continuously absorbed by the cooling liquid is higher. Consequently, the local temperature is excessively high. In other words, the heat dissipating efficacy at the front segment of the water-cooling head for removing the heat of the electronic components is higher, and the heat dissipating efficacy at the rear segment of the water-cooling head for removing the heat of the electronic components is lower.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved water-cooling head in order to overcome the drawbacks of the conventional technologies.